


Anduin's Secret

by Midnight1890



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Short One Shot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Anduin's Secret

Varian had been enjoying the Winter Veil festivities, he did of course notice Anduin was distracted at best. He was seemingly interested in Graymane's daughter and Varian was pleased with this, Anduin would be an excellent father some day.

"Father," Anduin now looked Varian in the eyes, albeit fleetingly. "May i speak with you? Its important."

Varian gazed at his son for a long moment, he hoped that Anduin was going to ask for his father's blessing to marry Tess but Anduin's gaze was unsure. 

Which was odd because when Anduin made a choice, he stuck to it. There was something else going on here.

"Very well." Varian agreed, "lead on." He rose from his place at the table and followed his son.

"Dad," Anduin began once they were out of earshot of everyone else. "Tess has made me realize something."

Varian kept pace with his slower companion, "what do you mean by that?"

"She… she is in love with another woman." Anduin admitted. "It has opened my eyes."

Varian had heard Graymane complaining about never being able to find Tess a man to settle down with, much the way Varian had contemplated how to continue his bloodline if Anduin was not interested in marriage or love. "To what exactly?"

Anduin swallowed thickly. His thumbs twisted around one another rapidly as he tried to phrase his thoughts. "I- I think I like men." He admitted finally. 

Varian stared at him blankly. "As in you think you're-" Varian struggled to find the word, "homosexual?"

Anduin looked at the ground, "yes." His voice was weak.

Everything dawned on Varian at the same time, all those books about kings and knights, all those stories about his male friends growing up, all those failed attempts to find a woman for him. It all made sense now. Anduin was not attracted to women. He much preferred the company of members of the same sex.

Anduin, without a doubt, was homosexual.

Varian tried to be mad, after all the work he had put into trying to get Anduin to understand the importance of his role as the next king… "I'm sorry dad… I just am confused and-"

Varian didn't let him finish, gingerly but rapidly bringing his only heir to him in an embrace. "I love you, my son." He murmmered into the boy's shoulder, "I want you to be happy, above everything, that's what I want for you."

Anduin stared at him, a choked sob escaping his throat and he held Varian close, hiding his face into Varian's plate armor. "It's Wrathion, isn't it?" Varian whispered quietly.

"Who captured my attention? Yes." Anduin admitted.

Varian snorted in amusement. "You are an adult, I will not dictate who you love, but I will advise you to be careful with that one. Have you told him?" Anduin shook his head, "go find your lover, he looks… uncomfortable without your presence." Varian smiled at his son. Anduin returned it and scampered off after refreshing himself with a spell. 

Anduin charged up to the dragon and caught him in an almost violent hug. Wrathion looked surprised for a moment but his gaze softened. Even though the pair was well out of earshot Varian swore he could hear the words "I love you." Forming on Anduin's lips. Wrathion beamed and leaned in, kissing the human gently, not minding anyone else in the world.


End file.
